casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Walker
"Max" redirects here. For the doctor with the same name, see Max Gallagher. 2015) |relatives=Robyn Miller (step-sister)}} Max Lindsay Gerald Walker is a porter at Holby City Emergency Department. He started working at the ED in November 2013. Early life Max's mother is Greta Miller. He has had many jobs but he doesn’t stick at much for long, as it distracts from his real passion, making music. He came to Holby to be closer to his band and got in touch with step-sister Robyn when he needed a place to crash. He’s also a sponge for information, but he just doesn’t know how to harness it all yet; he’s too busy dreaming of having an extraordinary life to engage with his real one. Time in the Emergency Department (2013-) Becoming a porter fulfils a lot of his needs, a good social life, engagement with different people all the time and he’ll come to realise the privilege of being there when people’s lives are changed for the better or the worse. During his time at the ED, he has also gone beyond his role as a porter and been there for patients and provided good bedside manner. Personal life Robyn Miller is his step-sister, as his mother married her father. He was dating Zoe Hanna since 2014, and they became engaged in July 2015. Their engarment came about after Max's mum Greta made Zoe have second thoughts about their relationship when the subject of children came up. Zoe was about to leave Max's when he asked her what she was hiding from him and she said she couldn't have children. So Max told Zoe that she was enough to for him and asked her to marry her. They got married on 23 August 2013, which was also Zoe's 41st birthday. During the evening wedding reception, Zoe confesses that she slept with someone else on her hen night. When Max gets angry, Zoe flees to Dylan's houseboat across the lake from the marquee. Meanwhile, Max gets into a fight with Louis and a patio heater is knocked over starting a fire. One of the embers lands on the boat that Zoe and Dylan are on, and a gas canister is set alight and explodes. By this point, Zoe has jumped into the water while Dylan's still on the boat as Max watches from the edge of the lake helplessly. Relationships Max gets along well with most of the staff in the ED, and has made friends with Lofty, and even asked him to be his best man at his wedding. Trivia *Joined the ED as a porter on 16 November 2013. *Max lives in the old student nurses’ house with step-sister Robyn – she complains a lot, but Max loves winding her up as much as he enjoys being mothered. *Max gained a 2.2 in his BA in Tourism. Behind the scenes Jamie Davis portrays Max in Casualty. For some earlier appearances, he was credited as Max Miller. Appearances : Main article: Appearances of Max Walker. Category:Characters Category:Present characters Category:Male characters Category:Porters